Mademoiselle X
by will o' the wisp
Summary: I will love you forever if you read and review this sotry! I have been working on it for a long time and it would be greatly apperciated. What is it? It is a story of War, Politics, lies, bestray, passion, and gundams. Set in Paris. (summary lame? i think


La Mademoiselle X

La Mademoiselle X

Chapter: La Opera

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The old window of the dressing room opened with a creak. Creamy white elbows leaned onto the wooden windowsill, and jade green eyes looked up at the heavens. The dull gray sky was clouded with mobile suits. The smoke from there guns clouded the summer sky. Explosions could be heard over Paris. The city of love, was now a city under war. 

It began about a year and a half ago when IT was born. IT being the now infamous Neo-White Fang. Within five months the anarchist that had appeared out of nowhere suddenly had taken control of half the world. But the world would not give up easily and they fought furiously defending themselves. And a corrupt power had risen it ultimately began to crumble. Two the civilian the decay was not evident. But for those who knew it was obvious. Neo-White Fang was falling and Paris was it's last stand. 

But the Parisians were proud of there city. The history, the art, the romance, and the culture and they would not allow war hungry savages with mobile suits to destroy it. And that was when The Guild of the Silent Rose was born. French nouvea-aristos formed a secret organization to drive the soldiers out of Paris. They had secretly began meeting and plotting. They took down one Neo-White Fang leader by one, arsenic in fine wine and mysterious bodies lying in gutter. The core of Neo-White Fang was being destroyed.

But it soon became more than that. A man came into the Silent Roe's circle, a man who would change everything. His name was Jean Dumas and he brought with him a new plan. A plan not only to drive out Neo-White Fang from Pairs, but all other soldiers as well. It shouldn't have worked, it wouldn't have worked but the fates had favored Dumas and it worked. He tried to convince the Guild but nothing worked until something very strange happened.

During a battle Gundam Mobile Suit 01: Wing Zero had jumped back as a defensive tactic. And when it landed it landed upon La Petite Chateau Theatre. A small art house theater on the outskirts of Paris. Dumas exploited the moment calling mobile suits not only the destroyers of Paris, but the destroyers of artistic culture. He had convinced the Guild that all war must stop and the only way to do that was to destroy the Gundams...and more importantly their pilots.

Adeline LaRouge sighed "Men and your foolishness. Can you not see what a glorious city you are destroying?" She whispered to herself as she closed the window and looked around her lavishly decorated dressing room. 

A marble dresser with a Louis XIV style mirror hanging over it. A silk covered day bed stood in the corner. And a closet with open doors exposing a myriad of sparkling costumes stood beside it. The walls where covered with green silk wallpaper and from the ceiling tangled a small crystal chandelier. Andre always said "There is no thing such as too much glamour for a leading a lady." And this was his demonstration of his theory.

Adeline moved over to the dresser lifting the crystal flute of champagne to her scarlet lips as she looked into the mirror. She was the embodiment of beauty. Long auburn curls that shimmered with rich color cascaded down her back. Her skin was creamy white, and her cheeks touched with a soft pink. Her large eyes where bright green, lined with long black eyelashes. Her slender figure was blessed with voluptuous curves as well. She was described as "truly a goddess" or "a muse" by many. A smirk spread across her full lips "Gentlemen, your war will be over soon" and she took another sip of champagne. 

There was a soft knock on the door and a meek man's voice was heard "Mademoiselle, the curtain rises in two minutes. Monsieur Andre requests your presence in the left wing." She replied in a calm voice with a soft French accent "Oui, I will go in a moment." The man replied "Merci Mademoiselle." The sound of light footsteps running off could be heard a short time later. 

Adeline looked into the mirror one last time smoothing the gown. Glittering pale pink satin, draped with mauve silk as well as costume jewels. That looked like the most brilliant of diamonds. She picked up her large hat and placed it onto her head. The broad rimmed hat was covered with ribbons and a large several large feathers. The gown was made to look like late 18th century costume, Adeline thought it looked too much like Marie Antoinette's attire. The gown was tightened at the waist like a corset and the large skirt belled out. The entire dress was very elaborate. Taking one last look at herself Adeline turned to the door and left her dressing room. 

She moved with a graceful stride down the corridor, shoulders back, head up, and hips swaying slightly with each step. Like a lady, or a goddess. From the stage wings she could hear the faint murmur of her anticipating audience...as usual. She smiled to herself "This would be an excellent night indeed." The orchestra began playing and the infamous Mademoiselle X, as she was known was ready for her performance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Quatre looked down onto the anxious audience from his booth. It was a sea of gowns and tuxedos beneath swirling with small conversations about the mysterious star of the show. He leaned over to Trowa and whispered "It should be starting soon." Trowa nodded and asked "Why is the audience so anxious? What is the commotion?" Quatre explained "Mademoiselle X, is starring in the show. Everyone is talking about her." Duo's face lit up "A babe? Great!" Wufie scowled "All of this over some woman." And Heero as usual made no comment.

Quatre smiled softly and elucidated "She is famous for her beauty and talent. But she is infamous for her mystery. No one knows a thing about her. She speaks to very few people, and everyone is eager to be among those few and to solve the mystery of Mademoiselle X." The first notes of the orchestra where heard and the party was immediately silenced. Their attention turned to the stage, cloaked in the red velvet curtain. The audience's attention drew to the stage as they all watched with anticipation. 

Quatre's face was alive with excitement, he had always loved the opera. And Mademoiselle's performance was legendary. The show was destined to be amazing. Trowa's expression was as usual calm, he too enjoyed the theater. Duo looked to the stage with his usual grin though he was slouching in his chair, he wasn't a fan of the opera. For one thing the music was weird and another thing, he couldn't understand it. But the prospect of watching a beautiful girl for three hours was very appealing. Heero's expression was his signature glare, he watched silently his face bearing his usual stoic expression. Wufie's arms were crossed over his chest as he scowled. He despised this weak music and he couldn't understand why anyone would be so intrested in some weak onna.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pierre Jacques watched Mademoiselle grace the stage with great pleasure. The tall gaunt gentlemen dressed all in black was a regular at the Paris Opera, especially when Mademoiselle X was performing. His deep set gray eyes twinkled with pleasure as he lifted a bony hand to stroke his refined dark goatee as he thought _A brilliant performance Adeline, cheri you have outdone yourself again. All will go as planned, mon cheri worry not. _

He looked over to the booth across from him, watching the five gundam pilots. A twisted grin rose to his features _All is going as planned. The trap is set, and the prey is lured. _He leaned over to gentlemen beside him, a tall dark man much like himself "Please send Mademoiselle her gift, tell her the snake charmer has played her flute well tonight and the insect is caught in the web." The gentlemen nodded and watched as the curtain slowly rose. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As Mademoiselle X hit the last triumphed note in her aria the curtain fell. The booming applause of her fans filled the hall. Cheers for the stunning leading lady could be heard throughout the theater "Bravi! Bravi Mademoiselle" Pierre Jacques smiled as his companion slipped out of his seat and vanished from the booth with the small opera box in hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Adeline slipped into her dressing room and sat down in front of the mirror priming her hat when a soft knock was on the door. "Qui est?" There was a reply "C'est moi, Jean" With a gentle creak the door opened and skeleton like man dressed in black entered. He stretched out his bony white hand, holding the opera box to her. 

It was a small gold box, decorated in gem incrusted roses. The petals were made of pink sapphires, the stems were gold, and the leaves were made from emeralds. "His message is inside as usual Mademoiselle." She nodded "Thank you Jean, give Pierre my regards." He nodded and gave a small polite bow before leaving the room. 

She opened the box, to find as she expected a small neatly folded piece of paper. She set the precious box down and took out the piece of paper and unfolded it quickly. The lettering was neat, and as usual written in black ink. It read: 

**_Cheri, you have done very well tonight. And notre amis the gundam pilots should be here tonight. I trust you will be attending the evening's ball. It is a perfect time to see what we are up against. In there case and in the case of Neo-White Fang. And as for the mysterious death of the N.W.F. general Akane Hitsumo, it will be carried out by the Guild of the Rose at the ball. Your job is merely to enjoy yourself tonight cheri! But be careful men of war dance among us tonight, remember the soldier is always the enemy! As always: Sincerely Yours Pierre_**

__She folded up the letter and placed it back in the box, as she took one last look in the mirror before leaving the room ready to perform the second act. 

****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As the curtain fell on the second on the second act, cheers roared from the audience roses flew onto the stage as the leading lady took her bows. Pierre looked to the stage, a smile touched his features. But not a usual cold smirk but rather a soft smile for his star, Adeline. Her performance was spectacular as usual. She shined like the brightest of stars under the stage lights. As usual she bowed gracefully for her public before vanishing behind the curtain. He clapped and shouted "Bravi mon cheri! Bravi!" 

The five pilots watched in awe as the curtain fell. Even when the show was over, the leading lady's splendor still lingered before them like an invisible fairy dust. Duo's mouth hung open, and the other four could not even speak. They were all mesmerized even Heero. Quatre spoke first his eyes still upon the stage which was cloaked in raspberry velvet curtain "That was, it was incredible-simply incredible" Trowa's quiet low voice followed "We should get going. The opera ball will start soon." They all nodded and stood up ready to leave. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Well that's all for part one. What did you think? This has been long in construction and I will try to get part two out as soon as possible, The gundam boys are in for a rather dangerous party in Part 2: La Masquerade here is a little taste .However if I do not get reviews I will not post a second part. If you have read my story let me know, or else I'll keep thinking my work is ignored. Comments, suggestions, plot ideas anything! Review or email me a [secrets_of_camelot@hotmail.com][1] thank you! ~lady rogue 

**She leaned close to his ear, her arm draping his shoulders and her scarlet lips nearly touching is coarse flesh " Bienvenue monsieur to the city of Paris, a tangled web of mans follies and passions." Her voice was soft, hypnotic, and familiar yet the gundam pilot could not recognize the woman behind the sparkling mask.**

   [1]: mailto:secrets_of_camelor@hotmail.com



End file.
